List of assets owned by Comcast
Here is a list of assets owned by American global telecommunications conglomerate Comcast. Comcast Corporation * Comcast Holdings Corporation (or Comcast Holdings) **Comcast Cable Communications, LLC (Xfinity) *** Comcast Business *** Comcast Interactive Media **** StreamSage *** Comcast Cable Holdings, LLC (formerly AT&T Broadband Corporation) *** Comcast MO Group, LLC (formerly Media One or Bell West) *** Comcast MO of Delaware, LLC *** Comcast Television 2 *** Comcast Wholesale *** Xfinity Mobile *** Comcast Entertainment Television (CET) *** Comcast Spotlight *** Comcast Television *** Xfinity Streampix ** Comcast Spectacor operating sports and entertainment venues *** Spectra *** ComcastTIX *** Maine Mariners (ECHL) *** Paciolan *** Philadelphia Flyers *** Philadelphia Wings *** Philadelphia Fusion *** Wells Fargo Center (Philadelphia) ** In Demand Networks (33.3% with Cox Communications and Charter Communications) ** Comcast Spotlight (Advertising) ** Comcast Technology Solutions ** Comcast Ventures (formerly Comcast Interactive Capital) *** Headend in the Sky (HITS) ** FreeWheel ** Watchwith ** Evine Live, Inc. (12.5%) *** Evine ** Leisure Arts ** Midco (49%) ** Music Choice LLC (Minority stake with Cox Communications, Charter Communications, Microsoft, Arris International and Sony Corporation of America) *** Music Choice ** Sky ***Sky UK **** Now TV **** Sky Broadband **** The Cloud **** DTV Services Ltd (Minority stake with Arqiva, BBC, ITV plc and Channel Four Television Corporation) ***** Freeview **** Sky+ **** Sky+ HD **** Sky Go **** Freesat from Sky *** Challenge *** Pick *** Real Lives *** Sky One *** Sky Two *** Sky Arts *** Sky Atlantic *** Sky Cinema *** Sky News **** Sky News Radio **** Sky News Arabia (50% with Abu Dhabi Media Investment Corporation) *** Sky Sports **** Sky Sports F1 **** Sky Sports News *** Sky Box Office **** Sky Cinema Box Office **** Sky Sports Box Office **** Sky 3D Box Office *** Sky 3D *** Sky Witness *** Sky Subscriber Services *** Sky In-Home Services *** Sky Home Communications *** Sports Internet Group *** British Interactive Broadcasting Holdings *** Aura Sports *** Aura Play *** Sky Ireland *** Sky Deutschland *** Sky Italia *** Sky España *** Sky Switzerland *** Amstrad ***Bad Wolf Ltd (minority stake) Articles|website=Sky|language=en-GB|access-date=2019-03-18}} ***Sky Vision ***Jupiter Entertainment (60%) *** Skybound Stories (Joint venture with Skybound Entertainment) *** Ginx TV Ltd (Joint venture with ITV plc) **** Ginx TV ***Love Productions (70%) NBCUniversal Former assets Sold * A&E Networks (15.8%, with The Walt Disney Company and Hearst) * MGM Holdings (20%, with Sony Corporation of America, Providence Equity Partners, TPG Capital, DLJ Merchant Banking Partners and Quadrangle Group), split in 2010 due to the emergence from bankruptcy. * Qubo (with Ion Media Networks, Scholastic Entertainment, Classic Media and Corus Entertainment): A children's programming block launched on September 9, 2006. NBC and Telemundo discontinued their Qubo blocks in 2012 after Comcast acquired NBCUniversal. * QVC: Comcast sold its majority stake to Liberty Media in 2003 * Speed Channel: joint venture with Cox Communications and Fox Entertainment Group; Fox acquired Comcast and Cox's stakes in 2001 * TV One: 50% joint venture with Radio One, who acquired Comcast's stake in 2015 * The Weather Company - with private equity firms Bain Capital and The Blackstone Group: Originally a parent company of The Weather Channel. In January 2016, it was acquired by IBM. * The Weather Channel - with private equity firms Bain Capital and The Blackstone Group: sold to Entertainment Studios. * AwesomenessTV - sold to Viacom. Dormant or shuttered Xfinity * Adelphia Communications Corporation: assets acquired by Time Warner Cable and Comcast in 2006 * Commuter Cable * ExerciseTV (with Time Warner Cable, New Balance, and Jake Steinfeld) * Group W Cable * Susquehanna Communications * TVWorks (67% with Cox Communications) ** MetaTV * Xfinity 3D * Patriot Media * MOJO HD (with Cox Communications and Time Warner Cable) NBCUniversal * Anime Selects * AZN Television: TV channel focused on Asian and Asian-American culture; formerly known as International Channel from its foundation in 1996 to 2005; shut down in 2008 * Chiller * Cloo * Comcast/Charter Sports Southeast (with Charter Communications), shut down due to the loss of SEC rights to ESPN's SEC Network * The Comcast Network * DailyCandy * Fearnet (with Lions Gate Entertainment and Sony Pictures Entertainment) * G4 Media (88% with Dish Network) ** G4 * Gramercy Pictures See also * Lists of corporate assets * List of communities serviced by Comcast References * Columbia Journalism Review Category:Lists Comcast Comcast Category:Comcast subsidiaries